The Pirate Devil Of The Seven Seas
by ZarkGem
Summary: Naruto has been banished from his homeland is now sailing to an open World! Saving Women And claiming land for his would be future family and crew.Overpowering enemies as he sails and goes! Strong/Smart Naruto May be OOC. Up for Adoption!. Out of ideas and well virus hit hard so yeah.
1. The Devil is born

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Kuroinu And Any Songs and anime that may be here(I will be choosing Claudia And Celestine and no they will not be Raped by Anyone the demon army will try to an added note Claudia will not be married and Single . well Everyone is going to be saved just vote in who will be saved next. I will be counting if a chapter is coming please note i will be adding them in the weekends and the votes will be cast in front each day so it will be a 24-hour vote for you guys.)**

After the Fourth Shinobi war There was a Shinobi named Uzumaki Naruto in Custom Midnight Blue Aviator Jacket and bagged pants looking to be age 20. Walking to the docks between Mizu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni and looking for a ship he bought a hundred-twenty eight gun ship of the line custom made with a orange body with crimson red trims with a Mermaid with Angel he bought it he named it "Flaming Dragon" seeing it is also made to fly

Then He went to buy a Sword made for himself created with mixed ores it was a saber with beautiful Blood orange carvings and and it's hilt dipped in gold,Making Naruto Wonder 'What could go wrong'.Oh How he jinxed himself.

[Back to the Docks]

Naruto was well..couldn't be and was not baffled at what the Elemental Nations can that He didn't know what they are doing But this was...How can he put it….. They put a bounty of 600 million Ryo on his head without warning now he needed to escape. For what reason you ask? They faked his crimes and had pin the whole blame on him for manslaughter and betrayal all because they listened to the great uchiha even he saved them a eternal doom from a god.A DEMONIC GOD who is back in his or her prison. Now he's running away from his own allies who casted him away because the higher ups saw him as the "demon".

[on board the "Flaming Dragon"]

Naruto Sailed across the Sea searching for a better land to settle but he got one thing to do before settling down

….

Hunt down the man with the name of Zolt

 **Zolt**

 **6 billion Ryo**

 **Wanted for Raping women and commanding a demon army**

 **Dead or Alive**

"So they want this guy dead huh….?"Naruto Smirking Devilishly "I'll oblige their request and make sure he dies a painful death.." his eyes eye showed endless fire"Let the 'Devil Dragon' be born"


	2. The Battle Begins part 1

**Zark:Sigh Never had a idea like this I think i will suck Horrible ass at this.**

 **Naruto:Yo Zark don't beat yourself up After all this is your first story.**

 **Zark: Yeah Yeah want me to give you a soda?**

 **Naruto:Hell Yeah! Want me to do the disclaimer?**

 **Zark:Eh..Sure,**

 **Naruto:ZarkGem Don't own Kuroinu or Naruto and any songs,anime that may be implanted here if he did he would have mashed every anime he mentioned here together.**

[On Board the Flaming Dragon in the Captain's Quarters]

Naruto Was Bored ….Yes Bored out of his mind so he was packing up his things including Shurikens,Kunais,Cloth Pretty much Everything to kill this man.

..no monster

 _[On Selenus]_

" **How are you going to kill him Naruto" said kyuubi known as kurama who is laying down on his arms with one open in curiosity at what would his container now partner do.**

"Nothing that is 'life-threatening' to his health Partner" Naruto Said making the bijuu chuckle in his head 'I Need a crew too so don't worry' Making his partner grunt in annoyance but the bijuu agreed as the ship is empty and his container had to man the ship "flaming dragon" himself. But knowing The other bijuu containers(but Gaara who survived the war) who had been revived and hiding away from the Hidden Villages they likely snuck in the ship while his partner was distracted by buying the ship and supplies,Food lastly the idiot went challenging that man and his general to the death here's what happened

 _[Flashback]_

Naruto was wearing a red striped suit and black leather pants looking about 6'2 tall and have a trimed and nicely combed beard with his blond hair slicked back with red highlights walking into the Arena Zolt Conmissioned Smirking as his hands catch on fire flickering.

Zolt Smirked "Ready to die Stranger " but inside he was sweating "Why do i feel like he is more powerful than he seems" Looking at General Grave who is also Sweating" Grave Not Just General Graves All of us are feeling as if Death is staring at us with this man" He thought Worried as he swung at Naruto Only to have the man disappear and flashed behind him.

Naruto slashed his back as he appeared behind Zolt then He looked to Graves and teleported and cut off his head making a woman dressed in armor widen her eyes "He doesn't know there is a crowd here, He's Killing without remorse i want to know why he's so calm about this"But she giggles"I remember how he called out Zolt for being...lack of a better word intimate with others of his own gender"Another Woman dressed in white also giggles"Remember how he exposed Zolt's plans" They both giggled. They both Remembered The Man was walking into Zolt's Room before he even let his plans come to fruition The blond haired man called him a gay whatever that means got Zolt mad and caused him to blurt out his own plans and went swinging his sword.

 _[Back to the Fight]_

Zolt keeps swinging his sword as Naruto keeps dodging every swing Zolt makes then Naruto slashed from Zolt's hip to his Shoulder Causing him to yell out in pain While Zolt's Advisor Kin charged at him leading him to parry every strike the Advisor makes but Kin Did something unexpected.

He Called out " **Heilig Pfeil** (Holy Arrow" Unknowingly speaking in German as pure energy began to form arrows and as he directing them with his fingers.

He said"Shall we"smiling arrogantly

[ _FlashBack End]_

[ _Next time on Pirate Devil_ ]

" _How Fascinating"said Nightmare "Brother What an interesting point of Entertainment you bought me"Laughing Evilly looking at the bloodied body of Naruto Glaring at him._

 _Claudia and celestine were to busy fussing over naruto's injures to even notice_


	3. The Battle Begins part 2

**Zark:Wow Never had so many viewers**

 **Naruto:That's because you put so much effort into it when others don't**

 **Zark:That's because some had work and others had school like i do**

 **Naruto:Take some pride for once Zark It's not like this web is telling you to be humble**

 **Zark: Not trying to be prideful either**

 **Naruto:Yeah *sigh* Well Zark does not own Kuroinu or any anime and notably Naruto**

 _[last time on Pirate Devil]_

 _but Kin Did something unexpected._

 _He Called out "Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow" Unknowingly speaking in German as pure energy began to form arrows and as he directing them with his fingers._

 _He said"Shall we"smiling arrogantly_

 _[Now on Pirate Devil]_

" **That's how the idiot ended up"** thought the kyuubi

Kin directs some of the arrows at Naruto who sharply dodges the arrows as they hit the ground. Naruto teleported a distance behind the man then he rubbed his head and talked like a certain one eyed Jonin unknown to naruto Hokage "Hmmm? You say something?" Said Naruto causing somewhere in leaf village…

 _[In Elemental Nations]_

The mentioned Hokage sneezed and it was in direction of the bane of all kages…..

paperwork and…. His porn,Eyes wide and he yelled out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he fell down on his knees his hands turns into fists and he pounded on the floor "WHHYYYYY" His Anbu sweatdrops at the sight.

 _[Back to the Area]_

Zolt was slowly got back up while Kin angrily shooting arrows at Naruto dashed behind him

One of the females Said "Watch out! " Naruto Spun around and slashed Zolt's midsection causing it explode blood and gore as Zolt Stumbled and fell down "Damn it….." he groaned in pain and his eyes were going lifeless Meanwhile kin and the demon army was so alarmed that their leader ( **A/N phony was more like it in Naruto's opinion.** ) fell so Naruto transformed his sword into a Scythe using it to cut off Kin's head and Vanquished his soul forever( **A/N** **Think of this as His Soul Slayer in bleach without saying the name of his sword.** )then he went slaying and killing the canon fodder generals. making the one of the demon army to shout"First to kill the human gets the women!"They Yelled in agreement as they charged at the blonde man to kill him first before raping the women.

 _[In the Dunegeons of the former "leader" of the demon army]_

"HaHahaha" a man with black hair about as tall as well…... this Doflamingo guy his kingdom was all buzzing about Holding a heavy body bag walking to the center of the arena"Tch,Stop Squirming you dumb elves

 _[Meanwhile]_

Naruto was killing off demons and orcs alike then they decided to to go after the women that was watching making them Horrified only to have Naruto and eight unknown people to appear and sliced through every one that had the intention to take the women with them then Naruto turns around and pecked both of them on the lips causing them to nearly faint and quickly did the hand signs for shadow clones. to lift both of them up in bridal style And ran for the exit only to have…

….a portal to open up

He saw a man with black hair grinning with a body bag squirming frequently come out from the portal and he laughed and held his hand and twitched his fingers at naruto like he was plucking puppet strings making Naruto Confused until…..

He suddenly bled causing him to fall backwards and making the women fuss over his injuries

Naruto groaned" who are you beauties" they blushed and introduced themselves as Claudia And Celestine then Naruto bloodily glared at the man as he remembered who caused him to bleed

"How Fascinating i am nightmare no one has the will and courage to glare at me after what i did that to you"said Nightmare then muttered "Brother What an interesting point of Entertainment you bought me"Laughing Evilly looking at the bloodied body of Naruto glaring at him then turned to the demon army and he killed them as he viewed them as canon fodder.

Nightmare looked at Naruto who lost conscious after what he did then the same eight people

"Seems i meet the famous eight human sacrifices" making nightmare to smirk at them as they glared

 _[Next time on pirate Devil]_

" _Just as reckless as your father Uzumaki or should i say Namikaze"Naruto groaned after Roshi smirked " i prefer Uzumaki to honor my mother old man" He sighed_

 _Roshi gained at that old man remark but' tch'd'_

 **Zark:I'm going to put Gaara next week or so then plan how i'm going to have Naruto rescue Chloe and Olga from nightmare.**

 **Naruto:Good luck with that i'm going to sleep**

 **Zark:and i'm going to take a break from this as i work myself to the bone for ideas to pop up**

 **Naruto and Zark:Stay tunes and I/Zark don't own anything for the last time!**


End file.
